


渔夫与鱼 Part. 3

by Cheefay



Series: 渔夫与鱼 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheefay/pseuds/Cheefay
Summary: 路飞现在很难受，身体奇怪的地方正在发出奇怪的渴求。库赞满足了他。





	渔夫与鱼 Part. 3

**Author's Note:**

> 终于把车开起来了。  
> 这里设定路飞在岛上待了差不多一年，应该有18岁了。  
> 再次感谢路飞吃的是橡胶果实。

鲁斯卡依那岛 

抬头看了看这个多云的夜空，库赞又往前面的篝火里添了几块木头，想让火烧的更旺一些。火光映在他脸上，光影的交错使得他那张平日里就淡漠的脸更加难以被读懂。他此时正一动不动地盯着篝火，仿佛并没有被另一个人的呼声所干扰。 

“喂…你快把我松开…我好难受…”发出这个声音的，是一个被蔓藤捆着的少年。他脸色潮红，浑身是汗，像是十分难受的样子。本应是个橡胶人的他，也不知是怎么了，竟然连自己都果实能力都忘了发挥，被结结实实地捆好放在了地上。 

库赞没有理会他要求，而是继续做着沉思。距离草帽小子吃了那种古怪的肉已经过去半天多了，由于他已经从斯摩格那里知道了这种肉的奇怪效果，为了防止他自己做出趁人之危的事情，也为了防止草帽小子的点火行为，他随便找了根蔓藤，直接把草帽小子绑了起来。 

他也不明白事情怎么就发展成了这样。 

说起来也是奇怪，想想最近发生的几件脱离他掌控的事件，每一件仿佛都跟这个蒙奇D.路飞有关。不管是当初他们的一对一单挑也好，司法岛事件也好，还是成功从满是海军顶尖战力的马林佛多逃脱也好，最终的结果总是跟预期有很大不同。硬要说最令他惊讶的事，还是自己不知从什么时候开始，居然对这个新兴海贼有了别的想法。 

一切都还得从几个月前的一个梦说起。那天他正在海面上午睡，梦到他正在一个不知道是哪里的地方泡温泉，突然他面前出现了一个人。那人一见到他就开心地搂了上去，嘴里还说着什么’你没死真是太好了’这种让人听不明白的话，之后居然还用他的嘴堵住了自己的。梦里的自己不仅没有拒绝，反而抱紧了那个青年，并身体力行亲自加深了那个吻。肌肤相亲避免不了擦枪走火，于是他们二人又在温泉里做了许多其他的事情，嗯，少儿不宜观看的那种。事后，青年十分满足地搂着他一只胳膊，还对他肩膀上不知何时出现的伤疤评头论足，神态有担忧也有取笑。当一直挡着青年模样的雾气终于散去后，他居然看到了一个十分熟悉的面孔，那是蒙奇D.路飞的脸。 

这张脸让他一下字就醒了，由于过于惊讶，他的身体甚至差点因为失去平衡而掉进海里。当时他很并不明白为什么会做这种梦，后来缇娜上校带着奇怪的笑容，告诉了他一句话，叫“日有所思夜有所梦”。 

听到那句话后，好像心里有一层纸一下子就被戳破了，纸下面露出了一个他从不敢去细想的事实。 

至于是什么时候开始对草帽小子有了其他的想法，大概是在他没有畏惧地将妮可罗宾从司法岛救走，并无视了他爷爷的攻击，成功乘船从七水之都飞走的那一刻吧。当库赞亲眼看到草帽小子乘着他的船，裹满阳光飞向了天际的时候，他内心好似有什么东西被那个光芒点燃了。当天晚上卡普桑因为孙子的离别又喝了酒，还拉着他说了半天他孙子小时候的事情。尽管这些故事库赞都能倒背如流了，但这次听着卡普中将又说起他是如何”锻炼”小路飞的时候，他终于有了些许代入感。刚想继续追问一些事情，但一想到要是让卡普中将知道了自己惦记上了他的孙子，那个可怕的后果使他不得不又摆出了一副听老头子瞎唠叨的不耐烦表情。 

再次见到草帽小子就是在马林佛多。 

对于整个事件他已经不想回忆，唯一庆幸的是蒙奇D.路飞活了下来。伴随着他哥哥的倒下，草帽小子那个几乎不省人事的样子就像刀子一样戳进了库赞的心底，行尸般的神态一度使他夜不能寐，于是他决定要冒个险，他想亲眼去看看他。 

库赞在这个岛上最初的露面是他私下里用了很多办法才促成的，但结果却很值得。出乎他的意料，草帽小子不仅没有失去斗志，也没有就此对海军心怀恨意，而是继续展示着他独特的开朗，和一点不太属于他这个年龄的豁达。那次近距离的接触，让原本只想远远观望着他的库赞，有了走近他的想法。所以他才会私下寻找那头海兽，顺便捣毁了两个海贼团伙，又努力地让路飞的守护者雷利暂时离开了几天。 

但走近的话也应该一步一步来才对！他原本的计划只是打算多看草帽小子几眼，跟他说说话。仅仅是刚才的那个拥抱已经远远超出了他的预期，足够他以后回忆很长一段时间了。那么为什么他会陷入这种情况？？想到这，库赞又按了按额头。 

真是没想到这个海兽居然带来了这么大一个麻烦。什么‘催情效果’，什么‘缠着不放’，光想到这几个词库赞就已经开始头疼了。胡思乱想着，库赞又有点担心草帽小子现在的状况，便扭头看了看被蔓藤捆着的少年。眼前的少年已经没有像先前那样有精神了，而是皱着眉头，一副喘不上气的虚弱模样。 

“喂！”库赞看到了他这个样子，心里面咯噔了一下。他急忙忙蹲下了身体，快速地检查起了路飞的身体状况。先是摸了摸他的胸口，发现他的心跳快的不正常，接着又摸了摸路飞的额头，好像有一点点发热，同时路飞的身上已经布满了汗水，短裤也被汗水弄得湿湿的，紧紧贴在了路飞的皮肤表面。这个样子暴露了路飞全部的身体轮廓，而这也让库赞注意到了一处不太正常的凸起。 

像是感受到了那人的触摸，路飞艰难地睁开了眼睛。他的眼眶微微发红，嘴也喂喂张着，轻轻喘着气。看清楚眼前的人是谁后，路飞艰难地说道：“库，库赞…我现在好难受…” 

草帽小子还记得他是谁。 

“……”库赞没有回答，但他紧皱的眉头暗示他现在也处在情绪上的某个临界点。随即他轻轻把捆着的路飞揽到了他的怀里，问道：“告诉我，你是谁？你的梦想又是什么？” 

听到了他的问题，怀里的草帽小子努力地扬了扬嘴角，喘着气回答道：“我可是...要成为海贼王的男人…” 

听到这个答复，库赞松了口气，看样子草帽小子还记得他是谁，自己是谁。” 

随即，库赞决定告诉他实情：“实在抱歉…” 

听完库赞的话，路飞特别想扬起胳膊，打一下眼前这个男人的脑袋。但他现在全身都被绑着，而且一点力气都没有，想想他觉得有点不甘心，于是他说“等我…恢复了…你可得让我…揍你一拳…” 

看着面前男人的表情从愧疚不安慢慢转变成了惊讶，路飞好像稍微开心了一点，他接着说道：“我说你…也该松开我了吧…” 

看着前面的男人还不动手，路飞努力睁大他的眼睛，咬牙切齿地说道：“你这两天…可得让我…好好恢复才行…再被绑下去…我就要爆炸了…” 

眼前草帽小子这幅虚张声势的神情，一瞬间戳就中了库赞心底某一块柔软的地方。他看着草帽小子的双眼，轻声回答道：“嗯，我明白了。” 

他先是起身观察了周围的环境，找了一块长满了细软植物的绿地，随即把他的那件白色长袍铺在了上面，然后重新走回来给路飞解了绑。看着路飞并不能站起来的样子，他叹了口气，双手一伸，将草帽小子抱到了他的怀里。 

在将近三米高的男人面前，路飞被映衬的分外迷你。他先是找了个舒服的位置，合上了眼睛，身体蜷成了一团。就在他耳朵贴着的地方，传开了有规律的响动，那一定是这个男人心脏跳动的声音。只不过，这个心跳听起来怎么也有点快呢？ 

库赞停下了步伐，然后他小心翼翼地将路飞放在了白色的袍子上，自己也坐了上去。只见草帽小子慢慢睁开了双眼看向了他，然后路飞有点艰难地坐了起来，双臂颤颤巍巍的像是在他身上寻找什么。下一秒，库赞的嘴就被对方的双唇贴上了。察觉到对方只是笨拙地亲吻着他的双唇，于是他微微张开了嘴，尝试引导对方跟他展开一个真正意义上的吻。 

像是得到了些要领，路飞的舌尖擦过了对方的牙齿，紧接着，便碰到了对方的舌头。他试探性的蹭了蹭，结果那个柔软的东西反倒是进入了他的口腔，扫荡着他嘴里的每一个角落。过度热情的唇齿厮磨让他有点喘不过气，而他双腿之间感觉更涨了，于是他用双手他推了推对方的胸膛。 

收到了信号，库赞慢慢地松开了这个吻，像有些不舍地放开了草帽小子。由他靠到了自己怀里。眼前的人嘴角湿润，脸比刚才更红了，表情像是有些不好意思，但还是表明了暂停的原因，“我这里好涨，好难受…”说完，他用自己的手摸了摸双腿之间的凸起，像是觉得短裤的存在是他不舒服的原因之一，路飞便自己努力把短裤脱掉了。他脱的急急忙忙，完全没注意到靠着的身体一瞬间僵硬了不少。 

没了布料的相隔，路飞尝试用自己的手摸了摸那个跟平时有点不太一样的器官。但奇怪的是，自己的抚摸并不能让他变的舒服。不得已，他只能向边上的家伙求救了。于是他拉了拉对方的衣角，嘟囊着说:“快来，快来帮帮我…” 

库赞叹了口气，他先是亲吻了一下路飞的头发，然后用一只手开始套弄起了少年的阴茎。他的身体十分平滑，体毛还没有生长的特别旺盛。库赞一边套弄着茎身，一边观察它。由于少年还在发育期，他的茎身颇为秀气修长，色泽跟少年肤色十分相似，蜜糖色中偏一点点粉。随着青雉的动作，它的顶端渐渐开始变得湿润，伴随着路飞的喘息声，白浊而浓稠的液体在他手中喷射了出来。 

“哈….好舒服”，发泄完后，路飞像是更有精神了一点，双腿间也没有那么涨了。在他以为自己身体已经没事了的时候，一个奇怪的地方居然也开始难受了起来。路飞有点不明白，他疑惑地看向了对方，希望对方能给他解答。 

库赞还在盯着他沾着可疑体液的手，好像沉浸在了某种情绪里还没有出来。直到路飞戳了戳他的胸口，他才意识到路飞有话说。只见草帽小子摸头笑了笑，然后脸上带了点不好意思的神色，说“好奇怪啊，我现在居然屁股里面有点痒。”然后他瞄了一眼库赞，接着问“你能再帮帮我吗？” 

问完这句话后，路飞想到做人不能太自私，于是他立刻补充道“你要是哪里难受，我也会帮你的！” 

“……”听完这句话，库赞沉默了一会，他神色变了又变，像是脑内有两个人在打架。接着他轻轻开口道“倒是有一种方法，能让我们都舒服，但是有可能会有点痛，你想这么做吗？”说完，库赞面无表情地看着眼前的少年。 

听了他的话，路飞歪头想了想，然后笑着回答道“那就这么做吧！别担心，我可是橡胶人啊。” 

“……”高个子的男人呼了一口气，以另一种神态望向了路飞。此时的他已经不是之前懒懒散散的样子，而更像是一个找到了猎物的猎人，目光里带着认真和势在必得。草草用身下的白袍擦了擦手，随后他先用一只手推倒了路飞，另一只也手开始脱起了自己的衣服。 

眼前的男人正在以一种路飞从没见过的神情盯着他，看到他单手扯开了领带，路飞不知道为何居然吞了吞口水，身体奇怪的反应也加剧了。他尝试用屁股蹭了蹭身下的白袍，但效果一般，体内痒痒的感觉并没有得到缓解。胸前的那只大手传来的热度让他十分渴望和对方的肌肤接触，同时他又想到了刚才那个吻，于是他用自己的双手缓缓移动着那只手，在对方的注视下，慢慢用嘴含住了对方手的中指和食指，尝试用自己的舌头模仿刚才那人对他做过的事情。只是这个人的手指过于粗长，使他吞的有点艰难。口水也在他的口腔中肆虐，慢慢顺着他的嘴角流了下来。 

就在他想更深地含入那两根手指时，他们立刻被无情地拔了出去，他刚要抗议的瞬间嘴就被对方的唇舌给堵住了。这次的吻比上一个要热情多了，唇舌厮磨的声音让路飞听着都有些不好意思。以前山治跟他提起过接吻这件事，当时山治一直强调要绅士，因为lady都喜欢温柔的吻，一开始就过于激烈的吻可是会把女士们都吓跑的。但自己和对方都不是女人，他好像有些明白了为什么他会喜欢这个吻。路飞闭着眼睛想。 

被吻的迷迷糊糊的路飞，并没有注意对方已经全身赤裸了，直到他感受到对方的另一只手正在摩挲着他那迷之难过地方的入口。 

“唔…”路飞有些难为情，只是挣扎的话语被堵在了嘴里，变成了毫无威力的哼唧声。随即他感觉到有个东西已经探入他羞于启齿的地方。伴随着探入，他心中的某种古怪骚动一下子被平复了不少，于是他渐渐放松了身体，坦诚面对了自己身体对于眼前之人的渴求。 

库赞一边亲吻着身下的少年，一边在努力开拓着少年身下的入口，手指也从一根慢慢变成了三根。感受到少年体内变得越来越湿润，他也稍稍松了口气。除了最开始他感受到的那丝阻力外，整个开拓过程意料之外地轻松，想到这他不禁庆幸少年吃的是橡胶恶魔果实。随着三根手指的进出变得越来越顺滑，他将他的手指抽了出来，并中断了跟少年的吻。 

这突如其来的暂停让路飞睁开了双眼，他不明白为什么对方不继续了。想说话但是又有些不好意思，于是他用自己的右膝蹭了蹭身上那个人的胸口，像是无声的催促。伴随着他的这个动作，他发觉自己的双腿被两只手抬了起来，随即一个更大更粗的东西捅进了他的身体。 

“唔…哈…”体内的庞然大物顶弄得路飞有点喘不上气，此时的他双眼微睁，面色潮红，嘴边还有很可疑的水迹。他的这幅样子换来的是更加激烈的抽插，巨大的力道撞的他后背都有些疼。 

像是察觉到了这个姿势的不便，库赞搂住了少年的腰，就着相连的身体，调整了一下少年的位置，让他坐到了他的身体上，接着便按着他的腰进入了新一轮的冲刺。这个姿势让男人的性器进入的格外的深，使得少年有些遭受不住，开始不停地呻吟。 

“唔…嗯…”路飞尝试张口喘喘气，突然他感觉体内的性器顶到了一个奇怪的点，从未体验过的快感让他控制不住地叫了出来“啊…那个地方、好舒服…” 

看到他这个反应，男人的表情像是找到了开启宝藏的密匙。稍微调整了一下角度，他随即对这个点发起了猛烈的进攻。 

密集的快感让少年开始尝试去迎合男人的攻势，他先是给了对方一个吻，又觉得还不够，便把主动把双腿盘在了对方的腰上。就在他动作时，眼角的余光不经意扫到了自己有些凸起的小腹，像是有些不敢置信，他用自己的手覆上了这个凸起，以另一种方式感受到了男人在自己体内的律动。 

他的这幅样子让男人兴奋地有些发颤，于是他重新把少年压在了身下。一只手套弄起了少年的茎身，另一方面他加大了冲刺的力度。很快，双重快感的夹击让少年处在了崩溃的边缘，过于舒服的感觉让他不自觉地流下了泪水。透过模糊的视线，他看到这个男人看他的眼神就像是在欣赏什么稀世珍宝，神情专注而炙热。路飞有些不明白为什么对方会用这种表情看他，这让他有些不好意思。但是想到这个男人会特地为了他去寻找好吃的肉，好像这个海军并不怎么讨厌他这个海贼。 

那么自己心中那个奇怪的，痒痒的感觉是什么呢？ 

路飞有些失神…他的大脑已经不能继续运转了。随即他便感受到了一片白光向他袭来。 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写车，我尽力了  
> 距离完结的话应该还有一章。


End file.
